1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folder that includes a pleated sheet which, in a pleated state, is folded to a form that comprises three mutually overlapping panels, and also a sheet cover.
Maps, information sheets and the like are often of significant information value but must be capable of being folded-up to a small size between times of use, for instance into a thin, flat and rectangular product, and preferably a product that corresponds in size to a cash card (CR80), so as to enable the product to be kept in a cash-card pocket of a wallet.
However, it is necessary to be able to produce the folder cheaply, meaning that the sheet must also be capable of being produced at lost cost and to allow the cover and sheet to be easily joined together with the least possible folding of the sheet and product.
EP-B1-0 288 472 teaches a product of this kind where the map/sheet is folded together with concertina-like pleats in one direction and which when extended in a concertina-like fashion has two mutually parallel and mutually separated fold lines that are perpendicular to the pleat-lines on the extended sheet and divide the sheet into three panels which have mutually the same width and which can be Z-folded. Both of the exposed main surfaces of the sheet are then covered by a respective rigid cover sheet, these cover sheets together enclosing the map/sheet. One of the problems remaining, however, is that two separate covers are required and that these covers must be accurately fastened to the associated sheet-panels. Furthermore, expensive fastener means in the form of magnets or touch-and-close fasteners are required around the perimeter of respective covers, in order to hold the covers together and therewith enclose the folded sheet therebetween. It is also required that the fastener devices are in accurate alignment with one another.
FR-A-2 722 665 teaches a product similar to that taught in EP-B1-0 288 472, although in this case the two cover sheets are hinged together, and the information sheet is connected solely to one of said covers. The problems, however, are essentially the same.
2. Summary of the Invention
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a folder that can be produced with practical pleating or folding of the sheet and with a simple single-piece cover, and with fastener means for holding the product together that can be produced readily and in a simple manner.
This object is achieved with a folder of the design defined by a folder having a sheet (1) that is pleated in a concertina fashion (10, 11, 12) and that when in a pleated state is folded around fold lines (14, 15) that extend perpendicular to the pleat lines (10, 11, 12). Wherein, when in a fully folded state, the sheet (1) is surrounded by a protective cover (2) in the form of a paperboard cover, and the two sheet fold-lines (14, 15) that extend perpendicular to the pleat lines (10, 11, 12) face in the same direction so as to enable the two end-panels of the pleated sheet (1) to be folded over the center panel. A concertina pleat panel (40) of the sheet (1) is fastened in a center position on the inside of the cover (2). The concertina pleat panel (40) has a length slightly shorter than the length of the cover and is fastened to the cover along the whole of its length. The paperboard cover has fold lines (24, 25) in alignment with the fold lines (14, 15) of the sheet (1), and the paperboard cover has a tongue provided on the inner panel (23) of the two mutually overlapping outer panels (21, 23) at a distance from the end of the paperboard cover. The tongue receives therebeneath the free end of the outer panel (21) of the two mutually overlapping outer paperboard panels (21, 23) which also overlap the center panel (22) when the folder is in a fully folded state.
Further developments of the inventive folder are set forth in the folder because the tongue (26) is formed by a cut (27) through the cover (2), and the tongue (26) is glued to the outside of the cover. The invention is such that when the folder is in a fully folded state, the free end of the inner end-panel (23) is located at the fold line between the two remaining folder panels. With this, the tongue is located in the proximity of one fold line (25) between the paperboard panels (22, 23). It has been suggested that the folder has a generally CR80-format in a folded-up state. Of course, the width of the sheet is slightly smaller than the length of the cover (2) when extended, so that the pleated panels of the concertina-like pleated sheet (1) have a width corresponding to the width of the paperboard cover (2).
One advantage afforded by the invention is that the cover can be produced from a single piece of paperboard which can be fastened to an end-edge of the concertina-like pleats of the sheet in one single fastening operation. The fold lines that extend perpendicular to the concertina-like pleats can be imprinted in the pleated sheet and the cover sheet simultaneously.
Another advantage afforded by the invention is that the cover-holding tongue can be stuck onto the cover, or more preferably cut-out in the cover paperboard. Still another advantage is that when in a folded state, the two main surfaces of the inventive product will be covered by material parts of the single cover sheet, such as bridging with a spine part, so as to enable the product to be inserted into a cash-card pocket of a wallet with the spine part of the product between said main cover-surfaces located foremost, without risk of the product being "split". The risk of the product "splitting" when inserted in the opposite direction is slight, since the center region of the exposed end-edge of the cover is covered by the tongue.
Other significant features of the inventive product and advantages afforded thereby will be apparent from the following description of an exemplifying embodiment thereof. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.